The White Butterflies
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Army Wives Fanfiction. Write in 2010. This is my first translation. Do you know the story of the white butterflies ?


**White Butterflies **

_Do you know the story of the white butterflies ? The story of this couple who danse every summer's days? The story of this two life bound by an invisible link but so powerful that leads into the blue sky, on the top strand of wheat, on the clear and sarking water's surface. _

_Everybody, had see one time in his life white butterflies flying, carried by the wind. But do you know that they tell us a story? _

_Today I had examine two white butterflies, I was so close to them to heard what they said. Now, it's my time to tell you the story of whiter butterflies. _

_They lived far away, in an another country, on an another continent. They lived so far away that my look can't see where is, so far away that the wind can't bring me to them, so far away._

_They were meeting in a sunny day, one of them was wounded. The seconde take care of it and helped it. It couldn't flying anymore and rest on those which was become the soul mate. _

_They didn"t want to be seperated and then they stay together at every moments. Few hours, few days, few weeks. At the beginning they didn't realised, but they had loved. Tenderly, respectfully. They were friends, accomplice, lovers, because butterflies fall in love and prove it. Quickly, the wounded butterfly was cured and, with regrets, it need to leave the one which saved it. The duty called, it must go, it must continue his way, it must flying far away from the other. But the butterfly made a promise, it will going back. _

_It was right and it was happy to see that the butterfly who stay didn't forgot the one who left and that they loved each others like the first day. It discovered a big suprise. It didn't flying alone anymore. An another white butterfly, smaller, more discreet, meanest, was with them. Their child. _

_Butterflies loves each others and give life. Hours, days, months passed and at every go back the butterflies were gathered. The time was coming for the small butterfly to discovered the world and all of his wonders. _

_The one who stay suffer a lot to see the others going away, but waiting their return , with love. They made a promise and nothing was more important than it to endure loneliness. The time cure everything. Every new day, every new week. _

_Finally an another small butterfly born, an another butterfly that the one which left didn't meeting it, but one which they loved both, more than everything. _

Denise stoped reading. The pain in her heart was to intense for continue her reading. This story looks like hers. Frank was gone at the end of the world. He made as he could to see his second child born ans grow but despite of his best efforts, he was deployed again.

Denise put her hands on her belly. The birth was planned in two weeks. However, the baby moving more and more.

-Shhht honey, wishpered Denise, it's not already the time. You must wait again.

But she closed her eyes and breathed more and more quickly.

-Please baby, be calm, be calm, adds Denise who clenching her fingers on the armest of the chair in which she was.

She wishpered again and waited fews seconds that the pain disappear. But it wasn't what happens. When she had respite during one minute, she took her phone and made the number of her friend.

Claudia Joy told to her to call when she need it, and it was the time.

-General Holden's house? Replied a friendly voice.

-Claudia Joy, sighed Denise between two contractions.

-Denise? Are you okay?

-Not really, I think...the baby.

-I'm coming, says Claudia Joy before hang up the phone.

Denise do the same and left the child's bedroom. She coming in the living-room as she can and took the bag already ready in the cupboard. Live with Frank learned her to be ready of everything at any time. And this evening every can be happened. Once again her hubby wasn't here to push her in the car ans drove to the hospital. He wasn't here to take her hand and hear the first cry of their child.

_Once again a butterly flying alone in the sky, during one other was maybe in danger, far away, in a stormy sky. _

Denise pulled herself again. She didn't must thinking of her hubby. She didn't must thinking about the fact that he wasn't with her. She didn't must imagine that he could be wounded. She must to stay focused on what's happend right now.

Her friend is coming quickly. She helped her to going into the car. When Claudia Joy started it, Denise lost waters. She tried to be calm and quiet as possible. But she was a woman who give birth in her friend's car, without the father of the child, and with two weeks too soon. Claudia Joy made all of she can to calm her. When they arrived at the hospital, people taked the mother to be with them.

Claudia Joy stay with her during a long time, but she left her for few minutes.

_We say that when a butterfly is bound to an another, it know exactly the moment which it need it. This invisible thread which united them when they flying together, like entwined as on slowly music, never broke. The time, the distance, can't desappear the strong of it. _

Lost in the burning and endless desert, with the only music of wind in the tents and between the sharp mountains, Frank thinking of his love staying at Fort Marshall. The time had passed when he could hug her and saying to don't eat the candy which she wanted so much. Denise changed since his departure, his child grow up in the mother's belly. Warm, protected, surrounded, reassured. But he had done nothing to that. Once again, Denise could be assume everything alone. And he hated this reality. Since few days already, he must make efforts to stay focused on his job. Frank know it, he knew how much to be focused is important for staying alive and going back at home. But he could'nt resist to thinking of Denise, the baby, Jeremy who take is own way. He felt something. He reassured his wife, but however he understood that she didn't told everything and that she hiding her fears. He knew her because if was so many years that the fighting the life together, side by side.

_Unfortunetly, the butterflies doesn't eternal. Like all life, death is the end. Maybe had you see a white butterfly flying more slowly than others to the warm hours of summer. Where was his companion? Go away to unknow lands? Maybe it didn't meeting it, maybe had it already lost. _

Blood and sweat flayed his skin. Sand was burning his eyes. Song of incessant fighting, like a noise that is never silent and which is a part of oneself. Jeremy felt arms grabed his shoulders, he could heard some words shouted with panic. However, he couldn't do something, no speak, no move. He blinked to going back at the reality and try to understand what happend. His friend told him to hold on, he has just a ball, that was nothing, he would cure and come back at home. Where stay his mother and the bedroom who he had prepare for his little brother or sister. Jeremy had bet on a girl and he always spoke of it with his friends. So much that they called him affectionally " Big Brother".

-Hey Big Brother, stay alive man, don't left us like that, says the one who was leaned over his body, no kidding.

-I will left you, grumble Jeremy with a painfull sigh.

-Have you thought to your bro? Your parents? Hey man.

-It's a girl, says Jeremy trying to smiling.

-This is a raison, you must hold up to keep all the boys to turn around her. Hey Sherwood.

-Take my body back at the country, says Jeremy slowly.

-I will do it, but alive, ok ay?

-Honor your promise or...or I come to haunt you, says Jeremy smiling.

-I promise you bro.

-Thank you, sighed Jeremy before let him go.

Once again, he heard fight, the voice of his friend, his heart beating in his chest bleeding. The noise became no more than a wishper. He didn't felt the hurt anymore, nothing. His thought travelled to his family, to the child who he will never meet, to the regrets of never knowing an another love than Amanda's, lost since few years already. Pictures of people he loved, or had loved, passed in his eyes, then he thinking of nothing anymore. Nothing.

_White butterflies made promises that they often came true, if the sky is merciful. _

Denise gave a cry of pain. Claudia Joy was standing next to her and tried to calm her as the best she could.

-Relax, wisphered Claudia Joy.

-I want to see Frank, says her friend, I couldn't make it Claudia Joy.

-Of course you will, you made it with Jeremy, you will make it again Denise.

-I need him, scolds the young woman angrily and squeezing stronger her friend's hand.

-Denise he...

-Noooo, sighed Denise.

We pushed her on a bed and several people becoming around her. She wouldn't deliver in this conditions, she couldn't bring herself to give birth to her child without the father of it. But however, she knew that she didn't have an another choice.

_The thread that united white butterflies is stronger than distance, it's simply stronger than anything. _

Frank is entered without breath in the hospital. Why? He didn't have any idea. He wanted to make a suprise to Denise with a exceptional permission which he didn't hope anymore. But arriving at home, he was suprised to see that she didn't be here. Some objects were in the living-room's background and a book was open in the nursery. A feeling pushed him to take the way of the hospital. He arrived at the reception and asked if his wife was to the emergency or to the maternity. His heart made a leap when he heard the affirmative's answer. They brought him quickly where his wife stay. He pushed the door. Denise look at him, Claudia Joy did the same and a big smile apparead on the lips of the two young women.

-Frank, sobbed Denise.

-I'm here, answered Frank and coming next her, I'm here my love.

She smiled him and he kissed her forhead.

-What...

-Later, wishpered Frank on her lips, you have something more important to do right now, no?

They smiled each others one second before Denise felt an another contraction.

It was begun. Reassured, she drew her strength at Frank who stay at her side. A few minutes later, the child uttered his first cry. Frank cut the umbilical cord and we puted the baby on his mother's chest.

A daughter.

-It's our daughter, wishpered Frank with love without left her eyes.

They enjoyed this minutes of hapiness before we lead the young woman in a room to rest and the child at the nursery.

_When a white butterfly lost his life, we told that his soul flying more high than it can flying itself. The white butterfly 's soul proctected the others. It's pure. The white butterfly's soul is full of love. If it was many loved in his life, his soul is great and it can take care and protected the others white butterflies. _

_This day a white butterfly was killed, but this day, an another one was born. The first will look on the second, in secret, without anyone can suspecting it. Because love is invisible and however so great that it can move mountains, cross oceans and touch the stars. _

_Today I had saw two white butterflies dancing and they told me a story. The story of others white butterflies, who live so far away that my look can see the land where they are, interwined with this eternal thread which never broke. _

_Today I heard the story of white butterflies. A love story. _

**END**


End file.
